A promise
by Joyce
Summary: Sora shares a paopu fruit... Fluff


Yeah I was not originally planning to write a KH story but I guess I did.  I'm sorry but watching Yannie play 5 hours of KH did something to my head.  Watch out for crappy sap and minor spoilers for the beginning of the game.  Not much of a plot but what can you expect from a story I wrote on whim?  

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  No one would pay me for this so yeah…

A promise 

He didn't believe the story.  The legend or however you wish to say it.  It was simply not logically possible for a fruit to join people together.  When you eat something it just comes out eventually.  It wasn't possible for a simple star shaped fruit to twirl together two people's destiny into a tangled knot and forever join them.  But it sure sounded nice, maybe that's why people believed it.  

This island had so much but it lacked even more, so people made up stories to fill up the gaps here and there.  The children played little games, pretended there were monsters, fought like it mattered.  Adults filled their lives with whatever work they found and pretended to lead meaningful lives.  All their lives they just aimlessly wandered.  The paopu fruit it added something to the island.  It made things seem less pointless with its talk of destiny, made things seem magical and sweet.  Like those old stories they told children with magic, unicorns, and young maidens with angelic voices.  Only it was theirs.  The paopu fruit was theirs.

And Riku treasured the fruit for what it was.  A fanciful thing that gave a touch of fantasy to the overly peaceful, overly bland, life of the islanders but nothing more.  The story was warm and sweet but beyond that it did nothing for their life really.  He had actually tried the fruit before when he had been young.  He was curious so he had taken the fruit.  He hadn't shared it with anyone but he didn't think it really mattered.  It tasted like nothing, maybe not nothing, actually maybe like water.  He felt no different after eating it.  He wondered whether or not Sora believed in the so called legend.  It was possible, somehow it just seemed to fit him.  Sweet, warm, comforting.  But if he did then why did he throw the fruit away when Riku offered it to him?  But even if he did then he would be disappointed.  It wasn't really magical.  It was a tasteless fruit.

"Hey!"

Sora's cheerful face popped into his vision without much warning, breaking his train of thought.  Kairi followed, lingering only slightly behind Sora.  He had finished gathering the provisions for their journey.  He hadn't really expected to see Sora until the next morning.  He had a seemed a bit upset by Riku's joke.

The sun was starting to set, it was almost identical to the scene when he had offered Sora the fruit to try.  Kairi was there too.  Was there something that they had to discuss?

Sora was holding something behind his back, his grin was more nervous than usual.  He looked towards Kairi and she gave him an encouraging smile.  That seemed to be enough for Sora.  He thrust his hands towards Riku, he held a paopu fruit cut into three neat sections.  Kairi walked up toward the two of them.  She stood close by but it was Sora who spoke.

"Let's all eat the fruit together!"

"Do you actually believe in that legend?"  He sounded cruel and somewhat mocking.  The words weren't meant to hurt Sora but they did sting.  It broke the beautiful bubble of fantasy that had surrounded them moments before.  Kairi's lips were turned into a disapproving frown, and she was about to berate Riku but Sora spoke first.

"No…not really."  They both looked at him.  He had a soft sad look about his face.  He wanted to believe but he wasn't he couldn't.  As beautiful the legend was his mind found no proof, no reason to believe in it.  "But, Riku, don't think of it as a legend.  I don't want to share it because I believe the legend.  I want to share it with you two as a promise.  A promise that we'll stick together.  If one of use gets lost the other two will look for them.  If we are separated we'll look for each other."

The three looked at each other, thinking about the journey they were going to embark on, taking in the potential dangers that waited for them, the excitement, the sadness that could be just around the corner.  Thinking about all those things that was a promise they would make.  It wasn't just that they wanted to see beyond there world, they wanted to see everything together.

So they each took a piece of the yellow fruit from Sora's proffered hand and put it in their mouth.  It wasn't like how he had remembered.  The flavour wasn't strong but it was there.  Just a little hint of bitterness but after he swallowed it a different taste lingered in his mouth.  A slight sweetness stayed on his tongue.  And the three of them each stood there savouring whatever flavour they tasted from the fruit.  Sora was the first to speak. 

"It's a promise!"

His face broke into his customary, carefree grin.  Kairi and Riku both looked at him and with their own smile on their faces, they nodded.

The promise wasn't magical.  It wasn't all happy, with unicorns and fairies.  They knew bad things could happen.  They could be separated or even far worse, one could die.  But…

No matter where they were they would look for each other.

No matter the circumstances no one would be left behind.

It's a promise.

End…

Yuck!  That was pointlessly sappy and I wasn't really happy with how I the story flowed but I'm lacking inspiration lately so this is the best I can do for the moment.  Maybe I'll edit it again sometime.  Yeah thanks for reading ^^


End file.
